Single carrier transmission systems with frequency domain equalization have been studied, in recent years, for use in next-generation mobile communication systems. In single carrier transmission systems with frequency domain equalization, data symbols arranged in the time domain is transmitted on single carriers. A receiver executes frequency domain equalization processing to equalize, in a frequency domain, distortions of a signal on a transmission path. By the frequency domain equalization processing, these distortions are corrected. More specifically, a channel estimation value is calculated for each frequency in the frequency domain and weight is assigned to equalize distortions of the propagation path for each frequency. Then, received data is demodulated (see Non-Patent Document 1, for instance).    Non-patent Document 1: “Frequency Domain Equalization for single-Carrier Broadband Wireless Systems”, IEEE Communications Magazine, April 2002, pp. 58-66.